Will o' the Wisp
|-|Blue= |-|Red= |-|Yellow= Will o' the Wisps are creatures found in all biomes, but only at night. They were part of the opening day release. Wisps occur in three colours of equivalent rarity: blue, red and yellow. Descriptions Egg This egg doesn't seem very special... It looks more like a rock. Hatchling Whoa! Something akin to a comet burst out of the egg, but it hid before you could get a good look at it! Mature Hatchling Whoa! Something akin to a comet burst out of the egg, but it hid before you could get a good look at it! The creature is much calmer now-it glows with a faint colored light and seems to trust you more. In fact, it has started following you for some unknown reason. Adult - Shared Will o' the Wisps are found almost anywhere, and are quite the mysterious beings. While they aren't particularly elusive, what exactly they are is still unknown. The only noticeable appendages they have are two wings and a ribbon-like tail; the rest of their bodies are consumed by a prominent glow. Wisps are usually very shy of all creatures, edging away from them should they get too close. Should the wisp be provoked, it will either bolt off and disappear into the darkness, attack by flying wildly around the offender's head and pulsating brightly, or simply vanish on the spot, depending on what color it is. Though, all colors of wisp only seem capable of trusting someone should they be carefully nurtured from the egg, and even then they prefer to stick to their owner rather than socialize with anything else, even another wisp. Wisps don't seem to pose any sort of threat to anything-they have only been seen calmly floating on the breeze, not eating, landing, or even moving on their own, relying on what little air currents there are to carry them from place to place and reacting on their own only when necessary. They also seem to be indestructible, as the elements, weapons, and magic don't affect them, though they don't seem particularly fond of light and cannot interact physically in turn, and as such are only seen at night. Blue Of all of the known colors, Blue Wisps are the most heartbreaking. These sad creatures often linger near bodies of water, and whenever someone passes close by, they actually seek the person and insist on bringing them to the water. They have no ill intentions, and avoid anyone they believe is sinful and are shy toward anyone else; it is actually considered a blessing to be able to approach a Blue Wisp without scaring it away. Why exactly these Wisps are particular about bodies of water is still a mystery, but due to them also being drawn toward funerals, cemeteries, and other places of sorrow, many believe that the Wisp is a creature of mourning, even going as far to believe that the Wisps themselves are the spirits of the dead. There are further legends of Blue Wisps being the souls of children who never made it to adulthood, or who were never baptized, hence the connection to water. Due to this, these particularly timid Wisps receive plenty of sympathy, and deeply believing beings often create "Wisp Houses" akin to bird houses or bat boxes and leave them out at night to provide shelter for them. The Wisps have been seen using the houses, though they don't seem to actually rest within them and always disappear in the morning. Red Of all of the known colors, Red Wisps are the only Wisps that are bitterly remembered. The reason is that they seem to be behind every misfortune and trick ever known. Red Wisps prefer much darker areas than their cousins, and especially differ from Yellow Wisps who can tolerate direct light as long as there isn't a lot of it. The most well-known trick Red Wisps are behind is the accidental straying and even killing of lost travelers, as the solitary Wisps look far too much like the flame of a lone lantern, and as the Wisp lazily floats over the worst of dangers, unfortunate followers always blunder right into them. It is still controversial if the Wisp does this intentionally or not, but tamed Reds have so far proved that they are very oblivious to their surroundings, and as such barely even recognize the fact that creatures are following them, making many believe that the once-called "Blood Wisp" is simply an ignorant creature whose misfortunes consist primarily of mistakes. Yellow Of all of the known colors, Yellow Wisps are one of the most sought-after. They are believed to be the guardians of treasure, and unlike most Wisps who simply laze about in the breeze, Yellows are more active and sometimes even seek sentient creatures to lead to their treasure hoard. Though Yellow Wisps do not actually collect treasure, they are attracted to it for unknown reasons, and even more mysterious is their desire to lead travelers along risky and dangerous paths to these treasure hoards and allow them to take everything they can carry with them back home. Yellow Wisps are almost never unattached from a place full of valuables, even if those valuables aren't exactly gold coins and gemstones-some Yellows actually prefer to be in more metaphorical "treasure hoards", including libraries and the personal junk piles of animals. How exactly they recognize something of value is yet another mystery of the Will o' the Wisp. Sprites Hatching sequence Credits * Concept: skwerl56767 * Sketches: skwerl56767 * Sprites: skwerl56767 * Descriptions: skwerl56767 * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Will o' the Wisp creature journal Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Very Common Category:Skwerl56767 Category:Tiny egg group Category:Mystic Caverns Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Lyzta's Jungle Category:Sunanie Glacier Category:Elegema Forest Category:Scylla's Cove Category:Nocturnal Category:All Biomes Category:Light